


new chances

by ladybellacullen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mental Health Issues, New World, Ninja, Rebirth, Romance, Self Insert, Self Insert Weekend, naruto sel insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybellacullen/pseuds/ladybellacullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe me when I say that I regret the day I read the first story about reincarnation and self insert. Really I do not understand what I've found interesting in situations of danger in order to save the characters in a manga. The only thing left for me to do is pray. TO pray that all those stupid ninja will stay FAR away from my fragile person. !Self insert! rebirth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. death

I never really thought about how I would die.  
Also because who does? I certainly do not.  
After all, I think that we have been programmed to believe that they live forever.  
In the end we have about 20 of life to live as we want.  
Think about it. since we are born until 14 years or so we live like our parents want. After up to 35 as we would like, and then as the society would like.  
There's nothing wrong with it.   
But we notice it when it's too late to change anything.  
You say, you're a bit tragic about life!  
No my dear. Unfortunately no!  
When I realized? The exact day of my death.  
How did it happen? it is not really important, no disasters or coming of the aliens.  
Although it might have been more interesting. They would talk in the newspapers!  
It would be cool, right?  
Unfortunately for me, none of this has happened.  
He died of a heart attack. Congenital heart defect. Sad is not it?  
Especially because they've never been aware of it.  
How do I know if I'm already dead? good question.  
It seems that I do not do anything right even after having kicked the bucket.  
Because I, my dear children, for my own pleasure I'm floating above my body.  
No angels that open the doors of paradise, no eternal oblivion, even the tail or horns of the devil seem in sight.  
What the hell it cannot be all for nothing? Come on, there must be something beyond death.  
-come on God, send me somewhere I swear that everything will be fine.- I say to the ceiling, praying that someone is listening.  
With this I have to tell you one thing my dear readers, never ever make a request so vague to God or to anyone you believe pull the strings of the universe.  
If you must, be specific! very specific, because otherwise you'll end up like me.  
In the exact location and mode of rebirth you never wanted to have.  
It was all I could think, before total darkness


	2. rebirth

I hope to get other reviews to my story.

I apologize in advance for grammatical errors that surely you will find, although I always double check the story.

English is not my first language and although I read quite well, my skills as a writer has shortcomings.

That said, I thank all the authors of fanfictions they wrote before me on this topic. I have been inspired by you and thanks to you I can write about this topic.

I do not own any rights to Naruto , unfortunately :(, the story was written with recreational purposes.

Only the heroine is mine and produced by my imagination.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: 

Dark. Total darkness.

From the hospital room in which I was only a few seconds ago, I find myself in an endless darkness.

I cannot feel my body, or spirit as you prefer to call it.

Only empty space.

Maybe I should have been a little more specific, when I said that everything would be fine.

I do not think I've ever been bad enough to deserve the purgatory or whatever it is, this place without gravity.

At the end I was always unselfish, patient and kind. I never hurt anyone, nor did anything worthy of reproach so strong to deserve this.

Certainly I've never been a great character within the events.

If you really want to know and speak in terms of a book, I was the neighbor of the main character.

That person who is mentioned in the book because it is being greeted by the heroic protagonist while he lives his life full of excitement and surprises.

I admit I never had many friends and I have always preferred to remain confined at home reading a good fanfiction.

Well now I totally give the impression of being an anti-social, old cat lady.

Not that I do not love cats or I cannot stand much people!

I call myself an alternative.

There is not much to say really of my life.

I am, no, I was just a girl of 25 years without much expectation. I have tried to live my life as peacefully as possible, until that day.

And now here I am, with nothing to do but talk with myself and kicking myself for not having done more in my life.

Please do not get me wrong, I do not mean anything grandiose.

I wanted to have a family of my own, children, a husband, a normal life but full of satisfaction.

As I thought about those things a dazzling light blinded me completely.

and what the hell! On one extreme to the other I would say.

A new kind of torture just for me? Seriously what did I do to deserve this?

Strong noise followed by the feeling of being moved by something huge and warm, push me to make a protest.

\- Hey, could you stop ?, someone here would like to be left in peace in their pity! - i Said or at least tried to do so.

The only thing that came out of my mouth was a series of whimpers sounding strange.

O , please, no, no, no. no!

Not this! among all the things that could happen, not this. There must be laws in the universe that if reincarnation is possible, they have to erase the memory of the soul that they recycle!

Thinking about it, this could be a new opportunity. to have what I never could get in my previous life.

Yes, come on, it does not seem so bad. it can be done. I just have to be careful how I behave and then I can finally go to the University of design, marry me be really happy!

Forget it, I thought, I was just given her up to my new mom.

she seems vaguely familiar. So familiar that I look at her face with mouth open and eyes wide with terror.

let me explain what I saw. Wide face with small and elongated eyes, eyes with the pupil of an animal.

Two red triangles on the cheeks and lips in a grin that should be a smile with teeth strangely sharp.

Her first words ,I have to say embarrassed , made me faint.

\- Hey my little puppy, I was not expecting you, but welcome to the pack, greets your older twin kiba, little Aya.- 

Please review and tell what do you think about this story.


	3. hospital

here I am again my dear girls.

I recommend you leave a comment when you finish reading! Please!

If you have any suggestions on how the story should unfold send me a message or leave a comment.

I'll try to add your ideas in the story.

I do not own any rights to Naruto , unfortunately :(, the story was written with recreational purposes.

Only the heroine is mine and produced by my imagination.

....

Chapter 2:

okay. I would say that faint for a newborn baby is not an ideal thing to do.

I think I lost consciousness for a few moments. Perhaps some seconds.

Nothing to be alarmed if done by an adult.

But enough, that if a baby does this, you send all the doctors and nurses around you in a state of absolute terror.

And I'm not exaggerating.

When I recovered my senses, around me there were at least four nurses and two doctors with hands illuminated with a devilish green.

That's right, a green light, which for some reason is heating me up, as if I were in a microwave oven.

in the background, in addition to the alarmed voices of the crew of the hospital, there is also the voice of what I suppose is Inuzuka tsume. She is barking that they explain what was happening to her little girl.

There are a few things to be specified before continuing with the absolute chaos around me at the time.

I do not say, to be a expert about newborn babies. But I think that they should not see or hear so well as I'm doing.

Really. There are not confusing lights or spots of color instead of faces and objects.

The voices are not incomprehensible but they seem to make sense.

And please note that they do not speak my language. No, I am absolutely sure of this, one hundred percent.

Not English, no Italian, no Japanese.

That was not Japanese surprised me a lot.

After All, is not that the original language from the manga? Not that I know the language in the first place.

But after all the animes I watched subtitled, I recognize whether it is Japanese, Korean or Chinese.

Well, it is definitely not one of those three.

Whatever language they are speaking it is not one that I have ever heard.

The strange thing is that I understand everything perfectly. As if my brain was automatically translating the sounds into words that I understand.

Not that I'm complaining. Thank god for small concessions that is giving me.

But returning to the chaos.

-inuzuka sama please stay calm - said one of the nurses trying to prevent her from choking one of the doctors.

-Don't Tell me what to do, you idiot - she said growling.

\- Tell me what's wrong with Aya! Now! -

For what I could see from my bed where I was being analyzed, from the faces of the doctors something was wrong and it had to be serious.

\- Inuzuka sama - said the one who was closest to her with a contrite expression on his face.

\- From the first analysis that we did, it seems that the little girl, does not have the vital functions of the brain, as they should be. Most likely it was caused by the fact that during pregnancy you did not follow the right directions.-

-What? - Shouted tsume.

Exactly, I agree with my new mom, what do you say ,stupid doctor?

I can assure you that it's all right here.

My brain is perfectly healthy.

And to prove that I'm sending you all the curses I know, in more languages, telepathically.

\- But she is moving, do not you see? how she could do it, if her brain is not working as it should! .-

\- It 's understandable that you're upset. But see the situation from this point of view, Inuzuka sama, your boy is perfectly healthy and will be a worthy heir to your clan.- he said smugly. Well , from now on he will be known as the idiot.

I can tell you in advance that anger a ninja is not a good idea, even one who has just given birth, apparently.

\- The only thing to do is to be fair, and to make sure that this child does not suffer more - looking at Tsume with pity. as if to advise, to throw away , in way or another , a person who is not perfect is normal and happens everyday.

I was upset because I did not want to die a second time, so soon or to be sent away in some kind of house for mental illiness.

But, by the faces ,shaken and angry, of the others in the room, the view was not shared nor accepted.

Unfortunately for the idiot, Tsume had reached the limit of patience and with a punch in the face sends the doctor out of a window that apparently was not the first floor from the tops of the trees that I see from where I am now.

Well, it was not a big loss if he is dead.

I regret a little for tsume and also for kiba, that for all the fuss, decided it was time to cry out loud.

Meanwhile I watched everything from my position, momentarily forgotten by everyone.

I was calm as I watched events unfold. I felt no need to behave as a newborn child but to be honest I was hungry. And I did not want for anything, think about breastfeeding.

I was hoping that tsume with two children she will decide to use bottles of lyophilized milk.

\- Oh my little puppy - tsume said as she took me in her arms with sad eyes.

Ok, it looks like I've lost something. Maybe my brain right now really has something wrong.

no, I'm kidding. Happened to me before i did find myself here in this new world.

I developed this technique when I tried to read in class and did not want to be disturbed by others. Virtually I eliminate any noise and I get lost inside my head.

What a bad student I was!

\- Do not worry, little girl. When you are part of the pack, no one gets left behind. You'll be fine in our family, we will take care of you. –

Okay, it looks like the final diagnosis is that I am mentally retarded.

At least it seems that Inuzuka take seriously the matter of the pack and protect the weak.

Although I would prefer that it were not the case, perhaps the fact that the reading of my brain is strange go to my advantage.

After all, the last thing I want to do is the work of a ninja and that way I do not even take the trouble to invent excuses for not going to the academy later on .

They gave me the perfect excuse. I just have to act like I did not understand anything of what surrounds me.

Maybe I can survive in this world.


	4. 1 year

Hi to all of you.  
I hope that you can review and leave me some feedback.

I do not own naruto, just aya inuzuka my lovely heroine.

Aya mean unexpected. I wanted to give her a name that tsume herself would have chosen.  
Like kiba(fang) and hana (nose or flower) . Simple names that seem to be chosen randomly or in the exact moment when she has seen her babies.

.........,.......

1 year after 

My first year in this world has been very difficult.  
I cant say how much i want to forget many of the delightfull first time as a baby.  
Unfortunately for me it seem that god really hate me, and give me a more that perfect memory.  
My brain is basically like a pc. All that i see, hear or do is saved and put in a file stored in what i now call my brain library.  
You could say im lucky. No im not. I clearly remember everything to the small details.  
Like when  2 months and 3 days ago, near noon, kiba decided to eat a slug that it was in the grass and exactly 1 minute after he spat back the thing at me.  
In my face may i add.  
Yeah having a good memory is  a curse.   
I would never guessed that i would feel the loss of my old memory.  
It were a good day when i could remember what i did eat the day before.  
I think that this particular issue is caused by the problem of my new brain.  
It seem that my new memories are recorded in it but all i am, my old life, what i have learned in my previous life are imprinted on my soul.  
Thats why the doctors who visited me found the analyses of my brain wrong.  
Basically since i have already learned how to walk, talk, read etc... Everything i already done doesnt go to my head but it is blocked in my soul.  
So for all the purposes the medical staff think i will always be a child mentally.  
The good thing is that in the remote case that a yamanaka decide to go roaming in my head. He or she will only find the memories of this life.  
Not that i plan to make myself watched by the intelligence ninja section.  
Leaving that aside.

I must say that my new family is lovely.  
Kiba bless is soul, seem like he think i am a part of his body.  
If i do not follow him ( we started walking 1 month ago) he start tugging me along.  
He is so cute, with short reddish brown hair and a grin always so wide to make the room seem a bit  brighter.  
Hana my older sister ,right now she is 7 years old.    
She startes the accademy this year and with her there are her three dogs.   
The haimaru brothers.  
When she is at home she spend most of her day looking after us.  
She never lost sight of kiba and i, especially now that we can walk.  
Well, if i want to be truthfull, she never leave my side.   
Always looking every two seconds a me  like if she doesnt i will drop dead or someone will take me away.  
Everyone in the inuzuka clan seem to look after me.   
From elderly people to the smallest of the dogs.

Its all tsume fault.  
After the flying doctor episode,  
she taken me home from the hospital. she took me and kiba home faster that you could say " dont" .  
No one bothered to stop her.  
she called all the elder of the clan to talk about my situation.  
The meting involved a lot of loud words and a fight with a old man who was of the opinion that i should be locked up and never be talked about.  
Its funny because the fight was between the man and his own dog  which bited his ass till he changed opinion.  
Way too hilarous to watch.  
I must say that i love this clan.

After that night i been put under protective costudy.  
Im never to be left alone.   
Always under the watchfull eyes of a clan member. Human or nin dog.  
While kiba sometime is taken outide the compound  into the village to playdates with other heir of the major clans, im at home.  
(I said only sometime because kiba start crying like he is being tortured if they take him away from me. I can assure you its not something you want to see or hear.)  
The adults always talk about twin connection or crap like that.  
Really i started to love the little guy but i don't feel anything like that.  
Maybe because only this body  grew with him during the pregnancy and not my soul.

So in the end , my first year was a lot like a prison.  
The only people that i meet outside the clan members are shibi and shino aburame.  
I like them.   
Shino is basically a miniature of shibi, down to the type of black glasses they use.  
He is very quite and i think kiba scared him when he tried to look into his overly large grey coat.

Anyway there are very lovely people. Shibi for all is silent figure is a very attentive father.

Like when for make me smile he called all the butterlyes in the compound to fly around us.  
He truly make me giggle.  
And for this tsume punched him in what i belive was a friendly manner.  
I did wonder if there was a possibility that shibi really was our father since we never met him nor tsume talked about him.  
But our paternity will stay a secret.

At the end my life how inuzuka was funny and full of life.  
I only have to try to find a way to be a normal person and finally enjoi my life.


	5. 3 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI there! Im sorry for the late update but i have been very busy in this days.   
> And in italy right now there are around 40° c°. You roast in the afternoon. So please forgive this poor soul who is about to melt.
> 
> A bit of explanation for who wondered about aya brain :  
> You have to think like this : her soul and body are two very separate things .  
> Her brain is the brain of a child. Physically speaking.  
> While her soul is that of a grown woman.  
> Everything she is, its stored in her soul.  
> Basically she is not using her brain to think but her soul.  
> If she was reborn in our world there wouldnt be any problems cuz we dont have chakra.  
> But she is born in the naruto world so her soul did overlap her brain energy.   
> (You have to think that souls can be manipulated in naruto. Like orochimaru can put his soul in another body. Souls have power too)  
> Chakra is made by the phisical energy plus the spiritual one. For who have read " deja vu no jutsu" this theory is written really well.  
> Since i didnt want to copy that and make her chakra with an anomaly like Natsumi;   
> i choose to not double her spiritual energy.  
> Her adult soul is bigger that what it should be so it is concentrated over her brain.  
> The medics see the brain as damaged . where the spiritual energy is thicker they see specific parts as not functional. Not because they really dont work but simply the medic's chakra dont react to her soul. They cant see it.  
> You will wonder why they dont see the spiritual energy over her brain?  
> Well, since she came from our world , the energy is different from that of a normal person of naruto . simple like that.  
> Its only because her soul travel between world that she can remember her previous life.
> 
> I hope i did explain her situation. If you have other question please leave a comment i will try to explain.

3 years old

The years passed really quickly.  
Nothing really important happened, beside my visits to the medic nin of the clan and those to the hospital ,my second childhood   
was really boring .  
It seem like they decided that while i'm not brain dead like they feared at first, i will never be a "normal person" or something like that.   
Usually they talk outaide the room im in , so i only have a general idea of thei conclusions.  
Not that i care since im fine and im not going to tell them anything.  
In the end tsume ( sadly i dont think i will ever see her as my mother, maybe a crazy aunt but nothing more. My first mom is the only one i will always think as such) took all in stride.

Her new philosophy was "we will see what will happen so no need to worry now".  
So the tight leash over my moviments began to vanish.  
Finally kiba and i could efficiently run around like little kids on a sugar high and talk in basic and simple senteces.   
Well kiba did.   
I spent most of my time napping under the shades of the trees on our backyard and responding with the least possible words. Practically I spent my days as a nara or a very lazy cat.  
I always found an affinity 'with the clan of the shadows even in my previous life.

What differentiates us, is the innate intelligence, which unfortunately not even this world gave me.

The only highlight of this first years of my new life happend after our third birthday.  
The day started like always.  
Waking up near dawn, light breakfast and simil yoga exercises for muscular memory.  
At first i nearly panicked because this was the first step down the slide of ninja life.   
And i will cut off willingly my foot before doing that.  
But soon it became clear that this was the only way that tsume found to pass time with me.  
For all her brash behavior she didnt know how to behave arount a quite and lazy inuzuka.  
The kids of the clan usually cant stay put in one place for long span of time.

And the time she could pass with us wasnt much since she was an active jonin of konoha and the head of the clan.  
So i never protested when she put me in her arms and took a sleepy and moaning kiba for the back of his night shirt for the morning rituals.

\- so, my little gakis, today you will take your place in the inuzuka clan officialy. - she said after taking us near the kennel where the dogs live.  
\- You will see if one of the new pups will be yours nin dog and packmate for life.-

-waaa kaa chan mine will be the strongest! I already have a name for him or her ! Akamaru! Do you like it ? Aya , you like it? -   
Screamed kiba before dived head first between the dogs, without waiting for a response.

Looking amused tsume pushed gently on my back.  
\- you too, aya. Go find your dog-  
Nodding at her i followed kiba at a slow pace.  
He was taking in his hand a pup after another, looking intently into their eyes before putting them back on the floor.

\- come on aya. You too. Search! - he said. He ran back to me and give one to me. 

I have to say that i never really liked dogs expecially the ones taller than my knee.   
Im more of a cat lady.  
I always liked more the snobbish behavior of the feline more than friendly one of the canine.

So i didnt really cared for one.  
A really strange behavior for a inuzuka.  
I thought that since i will never be a ninja i would not have a nin dog.  
Well, i was wrong.  
It seem every inuzuka, shinobi or not have a dog as packmate.  
The only difference is if the canine is a nin dog or a non trained one.  
Another curious fact is that the famous red mark on the cheeks are gained after being chosen by your life long patner.  
They arent birth marks but tatoos. Precisely fuinjutsu marks.  
I just hoped that having them didnt hurt like true tatoo.

Wandering around the kennel, i looked at a pair of mixed races dogs like wolves staring at me.

They were beautiful with black shiny furs and big golden eyes.

It seem like they choose me since they started to follow me around with wiggling tails.

Sighing i kneeled in front of them. 

-hey, how should i name you two- i said softly to them.  
If i would not seem strange i would have named them after Sirius black of harry potter.  
Unfortunately foreign names were a big no no.  
So i would have to go with japanese ones .

\- ummm you are both male right? So want do you think of   
Kazuhiko - "harmonious boy" (和彦)  
Kazuhiro - "great harmony" (和宏)? -  
They started running circle around me, barking happily.

\- i will take as a yes - smiling at them i returned where tsume was waiting for us.

Kiba was already there with little akamaru, showing off to his mother.

\- ah aya, it seem like you will have double work with them .- she said amused.  
\- just like hana. Right kuromaro? - her dog smirked at me.  
\- indeed tsume - he said

I swear i will never underatand how the mature dogs of the clan talk! Its creapy.  
The first time i heard him talk , it scared me.   
I started to scream like a banshee.  
Not my proudest moment .

After that, before the clan elders we became true inuzuka, marks included.

Fortunately it didnt hurt. 

I really dont know what i will do in the future.  
Now i have my two dogs that since the cerimony i can understand.  
They cant talk because they are too little but from their barking i can understand the general feeling that they try to send me .

I just hope to stay hidden enough to avoid the ninja world.


	6. meet sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am again with a new chapter for you.  
> This is the first story I write, so I know that the contents are not the best. So a big hug goes to all those who have read the story.  
> I only ask that someone leave a review. I would like to receive useful comments to continue the story.  
> I find myself at a point where I'm afraid I have no more ideas to continue.
> 
> then a survey for you:
> 
> Aya should become a ninja?  
> you want her to stay a civilian?
> 
> I leave you to read the story now .

I never thought of admitting this. But relive one childhood is not what you can imagine.  
Even in Konoha where most children are left free to walk around the village without an adult to supervise them, thanks to the presence of ninjas and since the children development is faster, there is not much to do.  
At the end of the day you're always an adult forced into the routine of a child.  
For the little brats it's all new, a discovery after another.  
But for me, accustomed to big cities, cars, airplanes, computers and film and television, it is so boring.  
Thanks to Tsume and his philosophy of live and let live, kiba and I spent the days playing around.  
Konoha although very lively and full of people, is not larger than a small city of our times. Pretty much what we consider a country village. It reminds me a lot of the country from which came my grandparents.  
The only difference is that instead of being immersed in the fields, is surrounded by a large forest in a semicircle and the mountains decorated with the faces of the Hokage on the other side.  
No wonder, because the village was founded if my memory serves me correctly, no more than 50 years ago.  
the Third Hokage has seen the birth of it. One other thing that is not emphasized in the manga is that while the civilian population is substantial, that of clan forms a large part of the village.  
Another interesting thing is the cohabitation between modern and ancient things.  
There are, most of the household appliances. But missing all those, in reference of the communication. No radio, no television screen or even cameras.  
It seems that the existence of the ninja has canceled the creation of many devices to communicate.  
Indeed, if they were in the public domain, shinobi would be forced to disappear back into the shadow.  
Imagine all the information that would seep out in that case .It would be chaos.  
And probably cause another war.  
Not that cameras do not exist at all. There are, but only the well-off can afford it and they are still the most obsolete type you can imagine. They are Used only for family portrait and special occasions.  
Basically no instagram or facebook.  
If you want to listen to music you have to go out and contact a tea house for a private concert. Or learn to play an instrument yourself.  
Between trying to find every hidden place and looking around into the various shop in the market area for the first few months the time literally flew.  
Even if I were against making myself seen by anyone beside my closet family members and clan, I were really curious about all the hype that surround the Naruto world.  
I think everyone in my shoes would have done the same. The only thing I tried to avoid was to meet even accidently the rooky nine or anyone mentioned in the manga.  
It was surprisingly easy. Beside the occasional ninja loitering around , I didn’t really meet an important person outside the civilian side.  
Yeah, for all my skills of avoiding people, I managed to meet sakura.  
And let me tell you I never seen a more cute child. Soft pink hair , big green eyes and a super cute dress.  
Yeah I sound like a creep but I always loved children. My plan in life was to have an army of sons and daughters to love and protect.  
Now let me tell you I would have avoided her with all my strength but I blame the dynamic duo plus the choice of park where to play made by twin.  
My two bothersome dogs seems to be doing everything in their power to do stuff they know im trying to avoid .  
So I did find myself in the situation where I did have to decided if leave hiku and hiro by themselves and taking kiba and akamaru home with me or go near sakura, take them and run in the opposite direction.  
Unfortunately the stupid link with them made hiro bounce toward me, making sakura look directly at me from the other side of the park.  
Thinking back running away would have been my best bet to avoid all the shit which did befall onto me later in time.  
But like I said I can’t deny a kid who look at me so timidly, trying her best to smile at me.  
The mother that is in me tells me to hug her and pat her head, maybe buy her a candy too.  
So what happened next should not have surprised me at all.  
\- Hi, they are yours?- she said with a voice so low which if I did not have my senses enchanted like a dog I would have not heard her.  
\- Yes. Kazuhiro and kazuhiko – I replayed softly. It were really a wonder how this timid little girl became the useless fangirl after sasuke.  
\- They are really beautiful. I’m haruno sakura whats your name inuzuka san?- bowing at me.  
The fact she recognized the marks of my clan really did tell of her intelligence. Many civilian kids when they met us make fun of the red triangles on our face and only after their parents make them apologize they changed attitude. Because, you know, having a ninja parent sic on their weak asses is not something funny.  
Civilians in general from what I could see where really blocked in the past. Many didn’t put much into their education even about the village matters.  
It’s no wonder that Naruto became so ostracized. Most of them didn’t inform themselves about anything outside their little world. Without a source of true information like newspapers , they lived on gossip made usually by petty and angry people in search of revenge.  
\- Inuzuka Aya , that’s is kiba my twin- I said nodding at her. She doesn’t seem to care of my laconic replay or lack of outer interest.  
-would you like to play with me aya san?- shuffling her foot a bit into the grass. Waa I really don’t have the heart to tell her no and make her suffer.  
At the end it’s only sakura, making her company would not change anything. So after glaring at the two smug looking dogs I nodded at her.  
For the rest of the afternoon I passed my time making chain of flowers with her.  
When was the time of going home I did have the feeling that I did make my first friend in this world.  
I just hoped that it will not change to much.


	7. sorry not a chapter

Hey how are you doing?  
i have been really busy in these months since i became an aupair in ireland... i have 3 more months to go till april.....  
so the point of this.... i need a beta for my works..  
Someone who can read the chapter and rewrite it so i doesnt look like is written by a two years old.  
Or someone nice enough to write the chapter from scratch from my ideas.... naturally in this case the story will be written at 4 hands and all the credits given fairly.

so if anyone is interested even people who don't have an account please send me a message or leave a comment on the story.  
i hope to receive a christmas miracle and get an amazing beta or fellow writer.

happy holydays  
lucy


End file.
